Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XIX
O kilka kroków od progu zatrzymała się, szybkim spojrzeniem orzuciła pokój i zdziwienie błysnęło w jej oczach. Jakkolwiek musiała wiedzieć o tym, żeśmy straciły majątek, nie spodziewała się zapewne ujrzeć nas w tak skromnym mieszkaniu. Ze zręcznością jednak kobiety światowej powściągnęła to pierwsze wrażenie i witała nas z serdeczną radością. Często zdarza się widzieć, że młode panny, zaledwie przystojne, a niekiedy nawet prawie brzydkie, po wyjściu za mąż stają się kobietami bardzo zajmującymi i powabnymi. Jest to skutek odbicia się na ich powierzchowności liczniejszych i głębszych poruszeń duszy, przy samodzielnym życiu, a często i tych tajemnych marzeń i westchnień serca, które z tęsknotą i obawą pyta siebie, czy nie ominęło dróg piękniejszych nad tę, na którą weszło omackiem i bez dobrej świadomości tego, co czyniło. Do uzupełnienia tej przemiany brzydkiej panny na pełną powabu i wdzięku mężatkę dokłada się biegłe poznanie świata i jego zwyczajów, strój, pewność siebie, wprawa towarzyska i odrobina zalotności najczęściej. Wszystko to dawało się od razu spostrzegać w Zeni. Dawniej powierzchowność jej zaledwie mogła ujść miana brzydkiej, a ratowała ją od tego tylko zręczność ruchów i żywość wrodzona, a i to okazywana tylko w poufałym kółku. Dziś także nie była piękną, ale stała się ponętną, zajmującą, świetną nieledwie. Kibić jej wyszczuplała, cera, zbyt rumiana dawniej, pobladła nieco i nabrała przezroczystości. Światło szare jej oczów płonęło blaskiem rozbudzonego życia i pojętności; wargi, za szerokie i za grube, zabarwiły się najpiękniejszą purpurą i mieniły się uśmiechami najrozmaitszych odcieni: wesołości prawie naiwnej, figlarnego dowcipu, tęsknej rzewności. W rozmowie wznosiła oczy w górę jak ktoś, co tęskni, modli się lub namyśla, a ruch ten, który umyślny i niejako wyuczony mógłby być śmiesznym, w niej mimowolny i z poruszeń wrażliwej duszy płynący dodawał jej fizjonomii osobną, a pełną ponęty cechę. Na te błyszczące i co chwilę wznoszące się oczy można było patrzeć z zajęciem i domyślać się, co one ścigały tam w górze. Marzenia, żale, poezje, czy też tajemne tęsknoty niezadowolonego w porywach swych serca? Parę godzin zeszło nam jak mgnienie oka w towarzystwie ożywionej i światowej młodej kobiety. Wracała zza granicy, gdzie przepędziwszy kilkanaście miesięcy, stęskniła się do kraju i do swoich przyjechała, aby stale w W. zamieszkać. — Na wieś nie pojadę — mówiła — chyba na jakie parę tygodni tylko; boję się wsi jak czyśćca, bo pamiętam, jakem się tam nudziła będąc panną. Spojrzała nareszcie na zegarek i zrywając się z miejsca zawołała: — Ach, jakżem się tu zapomniała! Poczciwy mój Michał będzie na mnie czekał z herbatą, a przy tym tyle jeszcze mam do roboty z zarządzeniem mego nowego mieszkania. Zwróciła się do siostry i rzekła: — Jedziesz ze mną, Emilciu? nieprawdaż? włóżże kapelusz i okrycie. Emilka uścisnęła ją, ale przecząco poruszyła głową. — Jak to! nie pojedziesz ze mną? — zawołała Zenia ze zdziwieniem i żalem. — Nie mogę — odpowiedziała Emilka wskazując na stos kartonów leżących na stole — przyrzekłam wykończyć pewną robotę na jutro rano, a i tak straciłam parę godzin z powodu twego przybycia i będę musiała pracować dziś do późnej nocy. Zenia szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła na siostrę i na kartony. — Pracować... do późnej nocy... — wymówiła po chwili, jakby nic a nic nie rozumiejąc tego wszystkiego — cóż to takiego robisz, Emilciu? i komu jesteś obowiązaną wykończyć robotę na oznaczoną godzinę? Emilka uśmiechnęła się i biorąc siostrę za rękę rzekła: — Kochana Zeniu, w czasie twej nieobecności zaszło wiele rzeczy, o których nie wiesz, tym bardziej, że zmieniając często miejsce pobytu, rzadkie tylko listy ode mnie otrzymywać mogłaś. Było mi bardzo źle w domu brata, opuściłam go więc, a ponieważ nie posiadam żadnego prawie funduszu, zostałam rzemieślniczką i mam nadzieję wkrótce zarabiać tyle, iżby mi wystarczyło na porządne utrzymanie... Oczy Zeni otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej, głęboki rumieniec pokrył jej policzki. — Ty rzemieślniczką? — wymówiła patrząc na siostrę — ty, Emilko, pracą masz zarabiać na życie w czasie, gdy ja tyle tracę na zbytki? Źrenice jej zwilgotniały i zarazem uśmiech wykwitł na ustach. Tak stała parę sekund, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy siostry, aż nagle z głośnym śmiechem upadła na fotel. — Siostra moja rzemieślniczką! — wołała — siostra moja ma zarabiać sobie na życie pracą rąk własnych! Doprawdy! zdaje mi się, że śnię, i nie wiem, do czego czuję większą ochotę — do śmiechu czy do płaczu! I śmiała się w istocie, ale zarazem dwie łzy spływały po jej policzkach. — Cóż by na to powiedziała nasza matka, gdyby żyła — mówiła dalej — co powie na to Michał, który gdyby miał miliony milionów, sądziłby jeszcze, że to dla mnie za mało! Co pomyśli o tym cała familia nasza, świat cały! ... Zerwała się i podbiegając do Emilki dodała cichym i smutniejszym głosem: — A serce moje, Emilko, co powie na to? Czy sądzisz, że ja nie mam serca? że mnie nie stać na tyle serca, aby móc podzielić się bogactwem z jedyną siostrą? Jestem pewna, że posądziłaś mię, iż zupełnie zepsułam się w świecie i nie kocham ani ciebie, ani nikogo. Otóż mylisz się; jestem, co prawda, próżną i płochą kobietą, ale doprawdy nie jestem złą ani egoistką. Ja egoistką, mój Boże! ja, co czuję w sobie tyle zapasu uczuć niezużytych, co tak pragnę kochać i być kochaną! Ja egoistką, i o to posądziła mię siostra? Mój Boże? to śmieszne doprawdy... i bardzo bolesne. Śmiała się trochę, mówiąc to, ale zarazem płakała już na dobre. Przez cały czas Emilka stała ze spuszczonymi oczami i rękami obwisłymi na sukni. Widziałam z wyrazu jej twarzy, że szukała w myśli odpowiedzi, jaką by mogła dać siostrze, a nie znajdowała jej. Uważałam także, iż scena pomiędzy dwiema siostrami przykre wywierała wrażenie na moją matkę. Obawiała się może, aby Emilka, do której już się była przywiązała, nie opuściła nas, a zarazem podzielała zapewne w duchu zdanie Zeni o niestosowności oddawania się rzemiosłu dla panny dobrze urodzonej i której siostra jest tak bogatą i świetną panią. Chcąc więc temu wszystkiemu, na dziś przynajmniej, koniec położyć, wzięłam rękę Zeni i rzekłam: — Moja droga Zeniu! Siostra twoja wspominała zawsze o tobie z tęsknotą i miłością i ani myślała nigdy posądzać cię o egoizm lub brak serca. Ale drogi wasze rozeszły się: tyś się stała panią światową i oddaną zabawom, ona była dziewczyną opuszczoną, ubogą, oddaną na łaskę i niełaskę brata, którego dom nie był dla niej wcale rajem. Nic więc dziwnego, że zapragnęła zatrudnienia, które by jej dało cel życia i byt niezależny. Teraz, kiedyś ty powróciła w rodzinne strony i dom swój dla niej otwierasz, może odmieni postanowienie i opuści pracowite życie, jakie rozpoczęła przy nas, dla łatwego, które znaleźć może obok ciebie.. . Nie przynaglaj ją jednak, niech zastanowi się i namyśli. . . — Nie potrzebuję zastanawiać się i namyślać — przerwała mi Emilka, która z podniesioną już głową i wyrazem postanowienia w pogodnych, błękitnych oczach zbliżyła się do nas — nie potrzebuję zastanawiać się i namyślać, kochana moja Zeniu — powtórzyła czule ujmując ręce siostry — nie gniewaj się na mnie i nie bierz tego za obojętność lub brak przywiązania do ciebie, ale nie zamienię życia, które rozpoczęłam wraz z Wacławą, na to, jakie przy tobie znaleźć mogę... Znam dobrze ten świat, w którym żyjesz, urodziłam się w nim i wychowałam, i wcale on mię nie pociąga ku sobie, bo nie znalazłam śród niego ani szczęścia, ani nawet spokoju. . . znalazłam tylko osamotnienie, znudzenie, pustkę serca i głowy, nie zajętych niczym. Nie jestem stworzoną na świetną damę... nie mam po temu ani wdzięków, ani dowcipu, ani majątku. Jestem ubogą, nieładną, przeznaczoną do istnienia w cieniu i mierności; nie chcę więc porzucać miejsca mu właściwego, a występować na widownię, śród której byłabym zawsze smutną i zawstydzoną... Gdy Emilka to mówiła, Zenia patrzyła na nią oczami, w których migotały na przemian żal, zdziwienie i pojętność. Pierwszy na koniec przemógł i załamując drobne ręce na jedwabnej sukni zawołała: — Tak, tak rozumiem teraz dobrze, że mię nie kochasz, że gniewasz się na mnie za to, iż tak długo zaniedbywałam cię, bawiłam się i podróżowałam i nie myślałam o tobie; więc utraciłam serce siostry! Więc przez siostrę nawet nie mogę być kochana! Przyłożyła batystową chustkę do oczu i głośno prawie płakać zaczęła; natenczas Emilka usiadła przy niej, objęła ją jak dziecko i mówiła jej długo o smutnych kolejach, jakie przechodziła w czasie jej nieobecności, o tęsknocie i znudzeniu, jakich pastwą była, mieszkając w domu brata osamotniona i bezczynna, o moralnym znękaniu i zniechęceniu, jakie ją było ogarnęło, gdy sądziła, że nie ma już dla niej innej przyszłości, i o prawdziwej uldze, jakiej doznała, gdy przekonała się, że może być jeszcze komukolwiek miłą i do czegokolwiek zdolną; o jednostajnych i spokojnych dniach, jakie pędziła przy nas; o czułym przywiązaniu, jakie dla nas powzięła i jakim my ją otaczałyśmy wzajem. Zakończyła zaś powtórnym zapewnieniem Zeni, że kocha ją bardzo i szczerze, ale zarazem i oświadczeniem, że lęka się tego świata, w którym ona zostaje, a śród którego było jej tak źle i pusto; że w matce mojej i we mnie znalazła drugą matkę i siostrę; że za nic w świecie nas nie opuści i nie porzuci tego cichego bytu, jaki przy nas prowadzi, i tej skromnej pracy, na jaką starczą jej zdolności; bo teraz już z prawdziwą pociechą w sercu myśli, iż przy końcu dni swoich będzie mogła powiedzieć sobie, że życie jej spłynęło niezupełnie bezużytecznie, że była miłą komuś, kto dla niej był bardzo dobrym, i pracowała według sił i zdolności wymagając od życia tego tylko, co otrzymać mogła, a nie pragnąc zarozumiale tego, do czego wyraźnie nie była przeznaczoną. Z prawdziwą radością i rozrzewnieniem słuchałam tej mowy Emilki i podziwiałam, jak prędko ta cicha i czysta istota doszła do wielkiej odwagi serca i pełni dojrzałości umysłowej. Zenia przestała płakać i słuchała ją także z wielką uwagą. Na ożywionej i pojętnej jej twarzy znać było walkę różnych, cisnących się do jej głowy, sprzecznych myśli. Gdy Emilka przestała mówić, wpatrzyła się w przestrzeń zamyślonym wzrokiem i potrząsając głową machinalnie, wymówiła parę razy: — Nie pojmuję dobrze tego wszystkiego! Potem oparła głowę o poręcz fotelu, wzniosła oczy w górę i w czasie gdy matka moja pieściła i całowała Emilkę, która przytuliła się do niej, siedziała nieruchoma, w głębokim pogrążona namyśle. Patrzyłam na nią i z ruchomej gry jej wyrazistej, zadumanej twarzy odgadywałam wikłające się i rozplątujące w niej pasmo uczuć i myśli: we wzniesionych jej źrenicach przesuwały się cienie i światła, na których snuły się tysiączne wspomnienia i porównania. W końcu ocknęła się z zamyślenia i niby w odpowiedź na własne myśli wymówiła z cicha: — Kto wie, czy nie pojmuję? kto wie, co lepsze? Zamglony potem wzruszeniem wzrok zwróciła na siostrę i powstając rzekła: — Rób, jak chcesz, Emilko! Nie jestem do tego stopnia szczęśliwą, abym cię przemocą nakłonić miała do takiego, jak mój, sposobu życia. Żyj, jak chcesz... próbuj tej nowej drogi, która mi zrazu tak dziwną się wydała, a może postępując nią dojdziesz do tego, do czego my, światowe kobiety, nigdy bodaj nie dochodzimy... Rzekłszy to z prawdziwą dobrocią i czułością serca, przyklękła przed moją matką dziękując jej za opiekę i pomoc udzieloną jej siostrze. Długo trwające jednak rozrzewnienie nie leżało w jej naturze. Porwała się z klęczek i ze śmiechem uderzyła mię lekko po ręku mówiąc, że nie lubi mnie, bo Emilka więcej mnie teraz kocha niż ją, a potem uściskała mię tak serdecznie, jak gdybyśmy obie były jeszcze młodymi i swawolnymi dziewczętami. Nie chciała odjechać, dopóki nie dałyśmy jej uroczystego przyrzeczenia, że nazajutrz cały dzień przepędzimy u niej, co uczyniłyśmy z tym większą łatwością, że miała to być niedziela. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy